fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
New Problems: Shockwaves Through The Twilight!
It's a normal day in Mochina Island's Industrial Quater, the smiths are making new weapons and armor for the armed forces and police. The Twilight Phoenix guild are creating noise and chaos within their hall, in the rafters of their hall their ace Markus "The Infamous Storm" Hotaru naps. Suddenly, a large thumping sound is heard from the direction of the entrance of the large quaters as the abruptly opened doors slid shut behind the strange newcomer who stood before the now silent inhabitants. "Um, hello? I heard that in order to obtain job requests from the town here, I'd have to come here? Is your guild master around?" The man asked as he glanced around lazily. "The name's Akakios Phila by the way. Pleasure to meet you." Markus woke up and dropped down. "Need to be a guild member for that....Join or leave....." He said putting his hand on Akakios' shoulder ready to lead him out. "It's your choice...." The guild master Zero Asahi appeared as well. "Our ace is correct you need the mark of our guild to take a job." He said showing his guild mark and so did the rest of the guild in the room. "So please leave or be removed." As Zero finished his sentance the S-Class mages of the guild stood up ready for a fight. The largest Yamatora grabbed his staff which glowed blue upon his touch. The young woman with him Liz Drake got up itching for a fight alittle too much. Noticing how quickly the situation was turning hostile, he alarmingly raised his hands in surrender in a disarming manner to difuse the sudden agressiveness. "Woah, woah! I just came to ask for a job request to keep me busy while I was in town, not a fight!" Akakios sighed in frustration and asked, "Look, is there any way I can just grab a job here and go without becoming a member? I don't want to be tied down to someplace just yet." Akakios glanced at Zero, waiting for an answer, a recommendation, anything. "Hmmm maybe.....But first i think a quick test may be in order......You against Markus behind you...." Smirked Zero as he pointed to the white haired man. "Do well and you can aid him and his team on what we like to call a "SSS" job. It's a special covert ops job from the Mochina Council acting against The Shade Alliance." "If you last more than 5 minutes.....Your in....If you don't...Well lets jsut say the door WILL hit you on the way out." Smirked Markus as his mask and armour appeared. "So you up for it?" Akakios sighed loudly, mentally cursing himself for getting into another meaningless, troublesome fight. "Eh... fine. Might as well, as troublesome as it is." Man, and the sky looked perfect for cloud watching too. Guess it'll just have to wait. Akakios contemplated to himself mentally in a disappointed manner. "So... you ready to do this? I'm assuming that there's an area or something where we can do this, yeah?" Akakios grinned competitively as he raised his guard up slightly. "Not here....Follow me....We've got a place we can have as much fun as we want without levling the city." Said Markus as he walked towards a small door at the back of the room. "Follow me...." Markus openned the door and walked into the darkness behind it. Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Storyline Category:Claustrophobiatic